Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: 1800's fic. Sorta Alternate. Marty McFly is kidnapped by Buford Tannen's gang, along with wild captured Stallion, Spirit of the Cimarron. After being turned in to the Calvary, Marty is taken as a prisoner of war. When Marty escaped on Spirit, he meets the girl that has been missing from Hill Valley for nine years...Jennifer Parker.


**Hey, everyone! =) This is a crossover between one of my favorite animated movies and my favorite trilogy-Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Back to the Future. Now, I am working on my other stories, but I just had to do this. Spirit- still wild and free, and Marty: still uh, himself. (Story takes place in the 1800's) I had to make it fit =) Well, I think you know what I mean… XD Yeah, I know I skipped parts at the beginning, but I dont know, I might put the missing parts in later. Sorry about that =(**

**Shout Out!: Hey, EllyLovesLemonade, I put this up for ya! =) Just like you told me to in band a couple weeks ago =)**

**I don't own Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron or Back to the Future.**

Spirit

Chapter 1

November, 1885

Spirit Narrator

(Starts with Homeland background music, and an eagle flying through the canyons and over the rivers, and streams, )

"The story that I wanna tell you-cannot be found in a book. They say the history of the west was written from the saddle of a horse, but it's never been told from the heart of one. Not till now. I was born here-in the place that will become to be called the old west, but in my time, the land was ageless. It had no beginning and no end. No boundaries in the earth and the sky. It was the wind in the buffalo grass, we belong here…and we would always belong here."

(A geyser sprays up)

"They say the mustang is the spirit of the west. Whether that west was a little off in the end, you'll have to decide for yourself. But the story I wanna tell you is true. I was there…and I remember. I remember the sun and the sky and the wind calling my name in a time where wild horses ran free!"

(A large herd of wild horses race through the hills)

"The only human ever to get close to us was one boy, and well, you'll just have to find that out yourself!"

XXXXXXX

THREE YEARS LATER…

17-year-old, Marty McFly ran through the woods at full speed. Running from the worst western gang there was in the land: Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen and his gang of outlaws.

Marty Narrative part~

"This was how my life was when I was in trouble. Yet I was never in trouble with the law; I was in trouble with the outlaws and what I call, 'The Leader.' I didn't know why they continued to chase me…or why they actually wanted to rope me like the Calvary do to wild horses. But I was afraid. Afraid of having a thick strand of rope around my bare neck, hanging in a tree, or shot in the chest."

Marty continued to run as fast and free as the wind. That was until he slowed down when he saw a herd of wild horses grazing in the meadow. One Stallion stood on top of a hill, gazing over the herd._ He must be the leader of the herd…_

Marty snapped back into reality when he heard the pounding of hooves on the hard, grassy ground. His heart began racing._ Holy sh-t, they found me!_ He snapped his head around to see the calm herd, and then snapped his head back to the sound of the men getting closer.

Marty ran a fast as he could, away from the horses and farther from 'Mad Dog' Tannen's men.

Marty looked behind himself, the dust he had purposely kicked up would make an escape fairly easier than he had planned for before. He slowed down and stopped in his tracks, grinning. He'd done it. He outsmarted them!

"Hey, where're you going, boy!?" One of Tannen's outlaws demanded. It looked like he was the only one not to be outsmarted.

"I was just leaving!" Marty darted for the woods with the outlaw trailing behind him. To the Tannens, or any friend of the Tannens, a McFly would be their only target for target practice.

He zig-zagged through the trees-trying to knock the outlaw from his trail. _I gotta get home!_ _**I gotta get home!**_

Running out of the forest and out on the plains, Marty saw the wild Stallion-he had seen earlier-chasing/running right underneath a soaring bald eagle. Marty was amazed at how beautiful the Mustang was; how he wished to have a horse like that. But Marty knew better; he would not take the Mustang from his homeland and into _his_ homeland.

XXXXXXX

Marty jumped the fence that was connected all around his home. He saw his brother, Dave, in the field with some of their horses. Marty bolted through the front door of his house and saw his sister, Linda, and their mother, Lorraine, fixing dinner for later.

"Marty, where have you been?" his mother demanded.

"Ahh, those outlaws spotted me near their campsite this morning, and decided to chase me down for no reason."

"You stay away from there, Martin McFly. I don't want what happened to that little girl to happen to you."

"Yes'm." Marty mumbled. She's right, about eight years ago, my nine-year-old friend, Jennifer Parker, was kidnapped because of wandering off into the woods…alone in the darkness.

" Marty, you're gonna get into as much trouble as those wild horses the Calvary captures," Linda told him. Marty rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of wild horses, I watched this Stallion run free through the plains today. I'm tellin' ya, what a sight!"

"And to think that _that _horse might be as stubborn as you and get into trouble with Buford Tannen's gang," His sister added, "They would do anything to get some money from the Calvary."

How right she were.

Spirit's POV

Later that night, I made my nightly inspection of my herd. I walked up to my mother and nuzzled her, showing my love and respect towards her. Then I trotted up onto a hill and watched as a shooting star carried across the night sky. Then a dim, flashing light appeared in the distance toward the woods. I gave it a curious glance, turned my neck around, and whinnied to my mother to come and see for herself.

She gave me a confused and worried look, and then I shook my head towards the light. I was about to gallop off into the night and towards the strange light, but my mother bit my mane to stop me. I gave a 'It'll be alright" whinny to her and started to gallop off into the night.

"Something new came upon the land one night; something that would change my life forever. And so, my journey began."

Marty POV

Late that same night, I found my brother leaning against the door frame, staring off into the night and towards the woods a far distance away. My mother and sister were also awake and wandering about the noises that came from the woods.

Dave let out a concerned sigh and started off toward the barn. I followed shortly behind.

He started saddling his paint horse, then turned toward the barn door where I stood. "What are you doing out here, Marty?"

"I'm gonna go check out what's in the woods," I answered.

"No. No, your not. I'm the oldest and I'll take care of it," Dave said sternly.

"I'm going no matter what," I said as I crossed over to my black stallion and started to saddle him.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

We saddled up our horses, jumped on them, and galloped out of the barn. That was until my mother's yelling stopped us. "Marty McFly! You are not going anywhere tonight! It's far too dangerous for a young'n to go out at this time at night!"

"Ma, please, I'm going with Dave."

"Be careful, you two," Linda spoke up.

"We will," I murmured.

"Marty," My mother called after me. I wouldn't listen, but I knew I should have listened.

Dave and I set the horses out into a fast gallop. What we didn't know was that this night would change_ my _life forever.

**What'd ya'll think? No flames please. =) One thing: as I said before, I had to make it fit =) The reason I wanted to do this story is that, well, remember in the beginning of BTTF 3 when the Calvary is galloping fast to (possibly) catch up with the Indians. And the train falling off the cliff really reminded me of Spirit, too. =) Anyone else thought of that? =) Thank you for reading this. =)**

**I was thinking to have it take place during BTTF 3, but I wanted to put Jennifer in it with Rain.**

**This will probably be edited a little, later. You know, touch it up a bit. =)**

_**~Scar**_


End file.
